


45 Seconds of Ecstasy: Tom Hiddleston's O-face

by Kadorienne



Category: Miss Austen Regrets, Return to Cranford, Suburban Shootout, The Avengers (2012), The Deep Blue Sea (2011), The Hollow Crown (2012), Thor (Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, O-faces, Orgasm, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the inappropriately ecstatic expressions used by Tom Hiddleston.</p><p>ETA: Edited to include a clip of Tom as Loki at San Diego Comic Con!</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 Seconds of Ecstasy: Tom Hiddleston's O-face

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from Thor, Avengers, Suburban Shootout, Wallander, The Deep Blue Sea, The Hollow Crown, Return to Cranford and Miss Austen Regrets.
> 
> Song recorded by Meat Loaf.

Youtube link at <http://youtu.be/glyLIqwirfc>

Can also be DL'ed at <http://belladonna.org/Songvids/45SecondsOfEcstasy.mov>


End file.
